Stick War
Stick War is a stick figure game that was released on Stick Page by Crazy Jay and Brock White (they did a pretty good job on this one!). It is the first game in the Stick War series, taking place before the events of Stick War 2, the campaign version of Stick Empires. Story Stick War takes place in the ancient world of Inamorta, a land filled with conquering nations and war. In the midst of all the action, a small nation in northeastern Inamorta is established, Order. Order's way is of "peace and knowledge, and there people do not worship their weapons as Gods." A rising threat is fast approaching as four bloodthirsty nations, Archidonis (way of the archer), Swordwrath (way of the sword), Magikill (way of the mage), and Speartons (way of the spear) overshadow Order with deadly tactics. These vicious society believes that there choice of weapon is the only way, and are "dedicated to teaching their policies to all other nations through what their leaders claim as divine intervention, or as you will know it...War..." Order figures their only way to save themselves from the weapon-worshipping religions is to fight first. Order takes part in a gruesome campaign, starting with fighting the Archidonis, native tribes, and then the Swordwrath. Once they have pushed the merciless Speartons back and the minion summoning Magikill back, they find that the enemy nations are uniting to stop Order in its tracks. Order outfights the hostile allies and make their way into No Man's Land, where they encounter some of Medusa's Giants. The savage beasts are killed, and after more bloody battles, Order fights in the final battle at the Desert, where they are forced to fight one more final, HUGE confrontation. After they have defeated him, Order is safe from the warring societies-for now... Gameplay Stick War set the tone of how to win a Stick Empires match- to defeat the enemy, you must completely destroy the statue at the other side's territory (except there is a little surprise...well, actually BIG surprise waiting in the last statue). Units are obtained through collecting Gold, which is gathered by Miners. Once enough Gold is stockpiled, you can by either more Miners or soldiers. At the start, you only have Miners and Clubmen (can be upgraded to brandish swords later). You can unlock certain units and weapons by defeating levels. Each unit takes a certain time to train, the more skilled, the longer. You can select to defend your statue (A stick figure with a golden crown), in which all of your men stand in front of your base to protect the Miners and statue. On attack, all of your fighting units will go to attack the enemy base, first killing the warriors, then the statue. On garrison, all of your units will file in behind a Miner Wall, however, this one is unbreakable. The predecessors of Castle Archers, archers that are not targetable, will shoot at the approaching army. Castle Archers are not bought, rather, you get one for every five men you have in your base, but you will always have one for sure. So for example, if you have seven units, you get one Castle Archer, and if you have sixteen units, you get three. In Garrison, you're men are safe from the other side, but your statue is vulnerable (also, they don't heal. Yeah, too bad.). At any time, you can select a unit by clicking on him to take control of him, using the space bar and arrow keys to attack and move him. You get added damage or mining when taking control of a unit. A small, yellow star will appear over the chosen unit. The Armory in Stick War is different in that you purchase abilities instead of armor and weapons. Also, the payment method does not use Empire Coins, it uses points from won battle (two for each one, they can be carried over]]. The Armory can be accessed after each win, excluding the last. You can: 1.-Update the [[Miner's Gold capacity and upgrade them to an early form of Miner Hustle, which makes them use their pickaxes faster. 2.-Makes Archidons shoot better arrows, in which the order goes: standard, sharp, poisoned, flaming. 3.-You can make Sworwrath RUN faster and upgrade their clubs to do better damage, including daggers, small swords, and then huge, golden ones. 4.-Speartons' shield can be updated to block better (as they are mainly used for defenseare first regular, then metal, than have more design, and finally golden.), and their helmets can increase health, going from silver to golden, silver and red helmet, than gilded and red. Finally, their spears and swords can updated to golden for better damage. 5.-The number of minions can be added to the [[Magikill]'s summoning powers, turning his hat to a small red falme, larger, and then a blue flame. Also, is stun attack can be increased to a longer time, his staff having the same flame effects as his wizard hat. 6.-Giants' health can be added on, also making them grow in size. It is similar to the ability in Stick Empires. 7.-The statue get increased health as well, just like Resilince. Also, Passive Income can be increased by two each second, and Castle Archers can have upgraded arrows, not in compliance with the Archidons' arrows. Units There are only six (seven including Minions) playable units available in Stick War compared to the nine for Stick Empires, but six is plenty enough to make Stick War a great game. They are relatively the same as they are now in Stick Empires, but there are a few variants... 1.-Miner- The economy builder of Stick War. They can't attack, but they can mine Gold with the space bar to purchase more units. Cost: 250 Gold Training Time: 2nd fastest 2.-Swordwrath- Basic infantry unit of Order and of the Swordwrath nation. First attack unit that can be accessed in the game. Press Space bar for attack, including a swing, slash, or kick, all doing the same damage. Q lets them block incoming attacks, lowering or even diminishing the assault. Can be upgraded to the fastest unit in the game. Cost: 150 Gold Training Time: fastest 3.-Archidon- The ranged unit of the game, dealing massive amounts of damage in large numbers. Great for defense. Clicking, holding, moving, and letting go of the mouse fires an arrow, and the amount of time the click is held determines how far the arrow goes. They can even take out a Swordwrath with one headshot. VERY low health. So don't just go charge a group of enemies with one, buddy. Cost: 400 Gold Training Time: 3rd fastest 4.-Native- Not a playable unit in the game, but they are similar to Speartons. They have large shield, spear, and a feathered bandana. They only appear in the level Ambush, coming in a bigger wave each time. They can't throw their spears. 5.-Spearton- A Spearton is the most vicious warrior of them all, inspired by the ancient Spartans. They fight with honor and are used for defense mainly. They can even THROW their spears (using F) to pierce another unit from afar. They can't do THAT in Stick Empires! Once they throw their spears, though, they now fight with small machetes that do just as much damage as the spear. Q lets them crouch down and block attacks. They can even move while blocking. The space bar lets them jab out at the enemy. Cost: 400 Gold Training Time: 3rd slowest 6.-Magikill- A powerful spell caster in Stick War, these wise men are great support units and can muster a powerful army in seconds buy pressing F, which summons a Minion to fight for them. They also can cast mind-blowing stun spells, which cause almost all units in the area to stop in a daze as stars circle their head. They are then vulnerable to the Minions' diminutive attack (get it?!). Cost: 1200 Gold Training Time: Very slow 7.-Magikill Minion- Out of the depths of Hell, Minions can be called into action by Magikill, costing no Gold at all, so they can be raised easily. They fight with deadly pitchforks and are basically smaller, weaker forms of the Swordwrath. Cost: None! Training Time: N/A 8.-Giant- These hulking beast are straight from the evil Medusa, although she has not yet revealed herself. There roar strikes fear into the weak hearted, and they are a fearsome sight- They wield giant, spiked clubs that can stun all the units in the knock out area by pressing the space bar. Also, they carry dead (sometimes alive, but not for long) bodies that they fling at their opponents, also causing great damage. Their size greatly contributes to their health. Cost: 1400 Gold Training Time: Slowest